Sakura: Lover in the Woods
by Usako-Man
Summary: Sakura from Street Fighter runs into someone that idolizes her for a change. Warning for Lemon content.


I don't own the SF franchise, nor did I create Sakura, Ryu and anyone else mentioned from SF. Chris is my character however and I'd appreciate him not being used anywhere else without my permission. For all intents and purposes, Sakura is 18 in this story.

"I can't train you… I'm still learning myself."

That is what Ryu said to her as he turned and walked off to start off his own quest. After seeing him fighting a few times, Sakura Kasugano decided to become a great fighter like him someday. Maybe one of the youngest to enter the great Street Fighter Alpha tournament, Sakura stood at about 5'4 with a slender figure. Having short brown hair, bright and beautiful brown eyes, she also packed long thin arms and legs that were stronger than they looked. Though everyone considered her a tomboy, she was very cute in her own right. She always had a slightly overanxious adventurous attitude, eager to learn and master the secrets of the martial arts since she met Ryu. She usually wore her sailor themed school uniform, a white top covering a red blouse, as well as a short and rather breezy blue skirt, long white socks and sneakers. She added red wristbands and a white bandana Ryu once gave her to her uniform to complete her 'fighting look'. The perky cheery schoolgirl was known for starting fights in her own high school, beating up on guys older and stronger looking than her, the only one able to top her, being her rival, a millionaire blonde named Karin Kazuki.

Sakura heard about Ryu when he first defeated Sagat in the first Street Fighter tournament, a tournament where fighters from all over the world would gather to see who is the best. Sagat was the Muay Thai champ and a huge mass of powerhouse muscle, so it was astonishing to all that the teenaged beginner Ryu who was only about half his size, was able to defeat him and take the title of world's strongest. Since then the schoolgirl would pick up any information she could about Ryu's whereabouts, which was difficult because the man was always wandering the globe. When she heard he was going to enter the new Street Fighter Alpha tournament, she saw her chance to meet him. Practicing martial arts mostly on her own, she created her own ametuerish version of Ryu's fighting style, with a few spins on her moves. She even learned to hone into her ki, which enabled her to create her own kind of Ha-Do-Ken. Unfortunately, not even her fireball could have prevented her from being defeated by one of her opponents at the tournament, the huge Russian wrestler, Zangief and his deadly Spinning Pile Driver. A testament to her strength and determination, she was able to recover in time to finally meet her hero and idol face to face after the tournament, where Ryu would leave her with that message and a his white bandana.

Which brings us to the present. After meeting Ryu, Sakura would secretly follow him around on his adventures along the Japanese moutainside, seeing what she could learn from his training sessions and battles. She knew he didn't want her following around because he'd consider her a burden, and that he wouldn't train her, but that wouldn't stop the crafty schoolgirl, that decided to sneak behind him anyway. Along her travels, she'd witness two big fights Ryu would encounter. One being against Sagat's successor, Adon, the second best Muay Thai fighter of his time, that wanted to fight Ryu for his own personal title rather than avenging the former champ, and Edmund Honda, an upbeat sumo wrestler that wanted a good fight. Watching these fights would serve for Sakura to learn how to improve her fireball and the timing of her moves. She'd show Karin a thing or two the next time they'd fight. Unfortunately, one night, Sakura would awaken to discover that Ryu had already taken off with no sign or trace of where he went. Perhaps he had sensed she was following him and went off the moment she fell asleep? After a day of searching and backtracking, it was clear that Ryu was no longer anywhere in the forest. Now alone in the woods, she decided to finish her little expedition and head back home, since the new school year was about to begin in a few days. After another day of hiking, she decided to take a small break near a stream in the woods. It was late afternoon and noone was around but her, or so she thought.

Laying up against a tree, she sighed and took in the wonders of natural silence, the fresh air and the serene tranquility you just can't find in the big city. All she heard was distant bird chirping, an occasional soft breeze, and the running of the stream waters. Being more tired than sleepy, she decided to whip out a folder from her backback to entertain herself as she rested her worn out legs. Taking off her shoes gave her feet some breathing room, and she started to check out her reading material. The folder contained a collection of newspaper clipping of Ryu's participation in both tournaments, and other minor fights he had been sighted in. She marveled over his techniques and compared the poses in the pics to what she saw in his real-life fights against Adon and Honda where rings and ruled didn't matter. She also compared them to her own fighting poses and stances. Ryu was quite the handsome man, in his own naïve unique way, older than Sakura but rather youthful himself. Always in his white gi and white headband, he had short brown hair, and was always seen with his duffle bag. A small sigh escaped her as he admired Ryu's finely toned muscular frame, which made her pause and shake her head. What was she thinking? She saw the man as an idol, as a hero, but not with a romantic interest. He'd never be interested in her anyways, he saw her as a silly girl that didn't know how serious martial arts really is. She sighed, but couldn't help but wonder if he did have a girlfriend. Maybe some woman he met in his travels? But where is she now, and why isn't she traveling with him? Surely someone like him would be involved with some kind of warrior woman that would also travel the globe with him looking for strong opponents. Or maybe he didn't have a girlfriend. Maybe he left her when he decided to become the best fighter ever and start on his never-ending romp around the world? The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help but fantasize what it woulda been like if she was the woman he was with.

She figured it woulda been cool. If only she was a little stronger, maybe a little older, maybe someone with different moves like that Chun Li girl that was at the Alpha tournament, he would have taken her more seriously. Or she could perfect her style and she'd form some kind of Shotokan Team with Ryu and Ken and win tournaments worldwide. Or who'd need Ken with her around? They'd be companions, partners, taking on all comers, any time, any place. They'd enter all sorts of tournaments, where he'd be first place and she'd be a close second. Who knows, maybe some kinda 2 on 2 match, where they'd both share the title. And then when they'd be alone, they'd cuddle and… She shook her head again. What the hell was she thinking? She blushed at the thought of it… but couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to actually kiss him. There's nothing wrong with it, is there? Millions of guys and girls wish they'd meet and kiss their big idols and role models. Why couldn't she have her little thoughts about him? She stared at the photos again, particularly one where his shirt was ripped off during a fight against a huge English brute named Birdie, and took in every detail of what she saw. Blushing more, she started wondering what it would be like to actually touch and feel his muscles and to see the rest of him. Such thoughts were slowly making forming a wet spot in her bloomers, making her squirm slightly as she continued to admire her photo collection.

Slowly spreading her legs, she continued to look over the pics and let her mind wander. She was so engrossed in the pics she didn't notice how her right hand slipped down her body and started to slowly rub the wet spot forming between her legs. Thoughts of holding Ryu in a deep embrace and an even deeper kiss made her stroke herself a little rougher until a small moan would escape her lips. This made the girl gasp and quickly look around her surroundings. She remembered that she was all alone and still quite a distance away from the nearest city. The only thing surrounding her was the sounds of nature, her being the only human being around. Still a little insecure, she decided she could get away with a bit of self-pleasure and slowly slipped her bloomers off, leaving her in her now damp white panties. Her small lips were now quite swollen and clearly visible through the thin fabric covering them, delicate to the touch. Spreading herself apart again, she started lightly stroking her intimacy, letting out small moans as her thoughts started turning lustful. She started wondering about the rest of Ryu, particularly his manhood and how it would feel inside her. As her body heat started to rise, the schoolgirl was too aroused to control herself, slipping her hand down her panties and slipping a finger inside her tight walls. Letting louder moans escape her, she worked her finger in and out, slipping ever so easily due to her overarrousal. Panting and moaning louder, she'd force a second finger inside her tight spot, stretching herself wider, making her shiver in delight. Imagining it to be Ryu's length, she'd start bucking her hips as she'd plunge her digits harder within her tightness. The thought that Ryu's shaft might be even thicker than both her fingers combined only got her wetter with desire. "Mmmm…. Mmph… oh yeah…. Oh gawd Ryu…." Her cries of unchained lust would echo through the woods as she'd jam her fingers harder, dropping her pics all over the ground, only focusing on the intense pleasure she was causing herself. "ughh…. Aahhh…. Mmpphh… Fuck me.. Fuck me Ryu… oh yeah…"

She wasn't alone in the woods however. Not that far off from where the young Street Fighter was pleasing herself, a young man by the name of Chris was wandering the woods, taking a peaceful hike to let old worries leave his mind. Chris was about 5'6, short black hair, and had a slightly tanned complexion. An average built, he was blessed with green eyes that would turn the head of ever an attractive female. From the states, he moved to Tokyo Japan to study, but the life of the city was bearing down on him, so he took a relaxing hike in the woods to ease his mind. Enjoying the sounds of animals and the passing stream, he was surprised to hear a strange rather high pitched moaning sound coming several feet away. It didn't sound like any animal he ever heard of, but rather than run away, something drew him closer to investigate. Curiosity was always a strong part of Chris, but he was hoping it wasn't some large and dangerous animal. Getting closer, the sounds would appear more human, which made him feel safer. "Someone else is here? I hope it's not some kind of camping hike tour thing… that would ruin my plan to just be alone…" The sounds were coming from behind the bushes that lied before him now, and it was quite clear they were of a young female, and of a sexual nature. "Dang.. sounds like some girl's getting laid in the middle of the woods…" Then he'd hear the voice call out, "Aggh… mm…. oh gawd… Fuck me harder Ryu… take me… Take me…!" Chris blushed, "Shit.. he'd really givin it to her good…" He was too curious to leave, and his lustful side was eager to see what this girl that had such intense moans looked like.

He snuck behind the bushes being careful not to make a sound, he peered through the leaves and twigs to catch sight of the the woman in heat. His eyes widened at what he saw. It wasn't a couple making love like he had thought, it was a lone girl, literally fingering herself to a frenzy. Sakura now layed up against the tree, her legs spread out, her panties now rolled down her upper thighs, jamming her 2 fingers even faster and harder than before, moaning loudly in blissful rapture. Still keeping her blouse on, her other hand was playing with her breasts, groping them through her outfit as most of her attention was towards her most prized spot which was so burningly eager to be filled. Watching this awesome display of hormones running rampant, Chris couldn't help but get excited, more than anxious to just leap in and take the girl to her climax himself. He'd notice that her uniform was not unlike the kind the girls in his high school used. Then he'd spot the white headband, and the red wristbands/armguards on her arms. "No way…." He'd whisper. He's seen that girl before…. He never met her personally, but he heard about her.. and seen her fight on tv… It was the same girl that he saw fight in the Street Fighter Alpha tournament take down some wimp named Dan. He couldn't believe it, but there she was, fingering the hell out of herself, right before his hungry eyes. "Sakura… Kasugano…?" he'd whisper.

"Agghh… mmmph…. Oh Kami…. Oh Kami…. Agghhh!" Sakura continued to drive her fingers harder within her tight wet walls, now forming a small puddle of her own juices beneathe her as her body was shaking with raw desire. She felt so good, she couldn't stop, all that was on her mind was the image of Ryu plunging his massive shaft inside her, taking her to new heights of pleasure she's always wanted. On the edge of reaching her climax, she'd gasp as she's heard a noise from behind the bushes. Panting hard in both pleasure and fear, she'd quickly make a grab for her panties and pulled them back up. "Shit! Someone's here! Man.. and I was so close…" Chris figured he was caught as he saw Sakura quickly gather her things and grab her bloomers to put them on, interrupting what she was doing all of a sudden. "Damn… she heard me… What do I say..? She's probably gonna come here and check the bushes.." He quickly made up a story and waited until the schoolgirl was completely dressed and her breathing was back to normal before he'd step out of the bushes. "Umm…. Hello…?" Sakura's eyes widened as she saw it was a young man around her age. Was he spying on her..?

"Uh…. Hi.. wh-what are you.. what are you doing here..?" she'd ask, trying her best to look as normal as possible, still trying to catch her breath from her near orgasm, her body still shaken up and regretting her not being able to finish. Her right foot was conveniently placed over the puddle her liquid desire had left where she was once sitting. Chris went with his pre-thought alibi, "I was taking a hike through here.. but I lost my way and was trying to get back in the city. I heard someone around here.. I'm hoping you knew how to get back." Still blushing and trying to keep her breathing down she'd say, "Oh um…. Yeah… you wouldn't have happened to hear any um… weird noises…?" Chris decided to play along, "Um… no.. I just heard someone call out for a 'Ryu' and was relieved to know I wasn't alone here." He decided to rub it in and look around, "Where is he anyways..?" Sakura blushed deeply, fidgeting around for some excuse. "Um… It's just someone I was trying to call on my cellphone… the battery's low so I had to yell…" She mentally sighed at how lame that excuse sounded, but at least she figured it would save her from the embarrassing truth. "Um… anyways… uhh… you just head back towards the stream and follow it north.. it's a long walk but you should hit town in a day…" She was hoping he'd leave so she could continue with her business when something caught her eye. She couldn't help but notice the bulge formed in Chris' pants, and tried hard not to stare. Her eyes quickly met with his as he heard him speak again, "Thanks… I just head up North huh?" Sakura blushed hoping she wasn't caught staring and nodded, pointing North, "Uhh.. yeah.. yeah.. North… just follow the stream… uh-huh…" As he'd turn to look at the direction she pointed, she caught another glimpse at the front of his pants, wondering if he was actually was spying on her and got hard over it. "Um.. ok, thanks… Are you comin..?" Bad choice of words she thought and shook her head nervously, "Uh.. no no… I um.. I'm hiking myself.. but I won't be heading home anytime soon… Um.. good luck.." Chris nodded, "Thanks. Take care of yourself." He'd say as he'd walk off. Sakura replied, "Yeah.. you too.." and sigh with relief.

Alone again with her thoughts, she dropped her bag to the ground and sighed again with relief. "Phew.. that was close.. It woulda been so embarrassing if he saw me… but then again.. that was a major hard-on he was packing there… oh shit… He WAS spying on me…and he liked it…" she blushed at the thought of some guy being turned on by her though. Was he hard because he saw some girl fingering herself, or was hard because SHE was the girl fingering herself. As good she was a fighter, she was never good in the boyfriend department. Hell, the boys in her school didn't really interest her at all, except to pick fights with. The guys all considered her a tomboy, and if anyone was ever interested in her, she'd never know because her reputation for being able to knock out school bullies twice her size would scare them away from even talking to her. So she'd never ever have any boy ever interested in her, nor even consider her attractive. Her rival Karin always caught the boys' eyes, although she never had a boyfriend personally because she thought she was too good for any of them, she relished in the attention they gave her. She envied the attention Karin got sometimes, but fighting was always on her mind anyway so it never really bothered her. But now there was this one guy… getting hard over her… probably wanting her in the same way she wanted to have Ryu.. "Um.. hello again…" Sakura would gasp and let out a 'EEP!', almost jumping at the voice behind her. Turning around, she'd see Chris again, wondering why he came back. "DON'T DO THAT!" she yelled, trying to regain her composure. Chris blushed a tad and sweatdropped, "Um.. sorry.. I uh.. I just had to ask…I just wanted to know…" She gulped, not knowing what to expect, also noting that they were the only two alone in the woods. "Are you…. Are you really Sakura Kasugano..? I mean.. no offense.. it's just… you look so much like her with the white headband and all.."

Dumbfounded, Sakura forgotten about her Street Fighter status and asked, "How did you know my name..?" Chris would give the obvious reply, "I saw you fight in the Street Fighter Alpha tournament on TV… oh wow… then you really are Sakura! This is so cool. It's an honor to meet you!" Sakura blinked, and then smiled, blushing a bit. She had been a fan of Ryu for so long, she had forgotten that as a Street Fighter, she'd eventually have her own fans herself. She always had her friends at school cheer her on, and she remembered some rooting for her in her fight against Zangief, but she never stook around for autographs. Now she had her own personal fan before her. "uhh… yeah, that's me, heh heh. What's your name?" Chris stuck out his hand to shake, "Chris… it's so cool to meet you! You were awesome in your fight against Dan!" Sakura shook his hand and smirked with a touch of arrogance, "Heh heh, yeah.. You liked my fights huh? It took me a long time to get that good. I was afraid I wasn't even gonna qualify." "So.. are you like.. training in the woods for the next tournament or something?" Sakura blushed a bit, thinking about the kind of training she was sure he caught her doing, "Um… yeah… something like that… I was training with Ryu, but you know how he is, he's always wandering around, so after a while I decided it was time to head back home." Chris nodded in fascination, "That's cool. You're one of my favorite Street Fighters. I saw a few tournaments, but after I saw your debut, I knew you'd make it far. Are you gonna be in the next one too?" She'd smile and nod, "Of course! A friend of mine is going to be in it too and we're gonna see who's the best fighter between us!" Which was true, Karin was in training to face her rival for the Alpha 3 tournament in a year. "So um… are you heading back home now Sakura..? I live not far from here.. are you going my way?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah… actually I am. I live in Tokyo, which I guess you do too since it's close to here. We might as well walk together, right?" Chris nodded happily, "Alright. I didn't wanna head back alone. I never expected to run into a star like you." The schoolgirl smiled. A star. That sounded great. By now all sexual tension between them was gone and Sakura's missed orgasm lied forgotten. Chris would also see her as Sakura the Street Fighter, and not the girl he caught pleasing herself in the woods. They'd start their long hike off together.

As the couple would walk along, Sakura would happily tell Chris all about her training, her fights, and a little about how she learned her moves. She'd tell him about how she got to meet Ryu and how she decided to follow him around to master his style. She was glad to meet someone really interested in her stories and abilities. Chris was also very happy, being able to be up close and personal with one of the Street Fighters and finding out what made her tick. Someone like Sakura gave him hope that almost anybody with enough training could become a Street Fighter. It turned out that they went to the same high school, but only her closest friends Hinata, Karin and Keiko knew about her being in the tournament. Although the people at school knew she was always picking fights, she never did a ki attack in public, and noone would ever believe that the same cute lil troublemaker in their own school was the same Sakura that was going toe to toe with some of the strongest fighters in the world in an actual tournament. After a few hours, it would start to darken, and Sakura would find a nice empty place surrounded by bushes where they could camp for the night. "Here's a good place to set up camp. I told ya it would take over a day to make it for the city." Chris nodded and took out a sleeping bag from his backpack, "Yeah… I'm glad I didn't have to camp out alone." She whipped out her own sleeping bag, "Yeah.. it's nice having someone to talk to. We better start a fire up, you know, to scare away any wild animal that might come out at night." He agreed, "Yeah.. but like.. if a wolf comes at us you can blow it away with your Ha-Do-Ken anyways." She chuckled a bit, thinking she'd probably be too scared to do so if a wolf really did leap out at her. Chris would fetch some fire wood and after a bit of effort of rubbing two sticks together, a fire was born. Sakura had some marshmallows and hotdogs to roast over the open fire, and Chris had some sandwiches and bags of chips to eat. She'd recall her losing fight to Zangief.

"The guy was huge, I mean, like as big as a grizzly bear! I don't know how a guy that big could move so fast!" Chris nodded in fascination, "That Shinku Hadoken you used was awesome!" "Not awesome enough… that big lug took it without even flinching.. and then he grabbed me and spinned me upside down and slammed me into the mat!" Chris added, "Yeah.. that's his Spinning Pile Driver. He also used it on that guy Sodom in an earlier fight. How the hell could you even get up after that?" Sakura flexed a bit, "Hey… I'm tougher than I look! Takes a lot more than that to take me out!" Actually, the wrestler knew she was but a girl, so he made her shoulders took the brunt of the attack, rather than taking the full impact head on. She understood that but a little bragging never hurt anyone. Perhaps it was getting to her head, but she never had a real fan before. "Well… it's getting kinda late… we should hit it so we can get an early start tomorrow…" Chris said as he yawned and started to unfold his sleeping bag. Sakura agreed, "Yeah… I guess it is time to turn in…" She got her sleeping bag and set it on one side of the fire and started getting comfy. She didn't feel like sleeping in her undies with a guy around, so she'd had to sleep in her uniform, only removing her headband and wristpads. She had a spare in her backback in case her current one was ripped up anyway. Chris had no such problem and quickly took his pants off, staying in boxers, doing so while she was too busy tending to her own sleeping bag so she wouldn't notice. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with him. "Um.. Sakura, you don't mind if I put my sleeping bag next to yours..? I don't like sleeping alone and it's nice to know someone's sleeping near me. You know how it is.." She blushed a bit and shook her head, "Uh… no no.. I don't mind at all…" She blushed and sunk into her bad as Chris set his bag near her and got comfy as well. She was never this close to a guy before, but then she shook it off. They were in separate sleeping bags after all…. "Good night Sakura." "Good night Chris."

Some time would pass, and although Chris quickly fell asleep like a rock, the same couldn't be said for the young Street Fighter. She layed there with her eyes closed, but not really asleep. They did talk some more before Chris actually called it a night and dozed off, but the serene silence was bothering her. She blushed as she looked over at Chris, a few inches away. She moved her bag closer to nuzzle against him, being careful not to wake him. If he did, she could just say she got cold. Nothing wrong with that she figured. Now comfy she tried to get some sleep, wondering what Ryu was doing now. Was he sleeping? Training? Having another life-or-death fight? Was he even still in Japan by now? Her mind shifted back to Chris.. her fan. She wondered what it be like, actually winning a trophy and signing autographs. She wondered how Ryu could just turn down an award ceremony and just walk off like that. She looked over at her fan again, thinking he looked cute in his sleep. Blushing she tried to shake it off. What was she thinking? She remembered how he appeared just when she was pleasing herself, and the apparent effect she had on him. He had to been spying on her… did he really think she was hot? Hot enough to get him that hard over her? She blushed and wondered if anyone in school ever thought of her in that sort of way, but figured everyone called her a brat or a tomboy and it was Karin getting all the attention. She hated to admit it, but her figure paled in comparison to Karin's when they wore their swim outfits in gym class. How could Chris find her so attractive? She also noticed how nice he seemed. Even after seeing that, he never acted perverted or tried to make a move on her the whole time they were talking. It seemed he really did just enjoy her company. At the very least she earned a new friend. As she nuzzled against him again and prepared to go to sleep, something caught her eye. Chris' pants were neatly folded on the other side of his sleeping bad. She blushed again and wondered when he took em off without her noticing.. and if he was wearing anything else under the sleeping bag. She shook her head, trying to shake the dirty thoughts from her mind. "This is terrible… I just met the guy.. and I'm already.. thinking shit like that about him.. I'm so hopeless…" she thought to herself.

Sakura set her head back on the ground and tried to get to sleep. However, dark thoughts kept entering her mind. She remembered her past daydream of Ryu slamming hard inside her, taking her as his woman and her loving every second of it. She only but imagine what something like that would feel like, but she knew it would be incredible. She squirmed in her sleeping bag, her own thoughts getting her wet again, making her slip her hand down her bloomers again to play with her hungry opening that was anxious to be filled. Small moans escaped her as she rubbed her spot, wanting to tease herself before actually slipping her fingers within her tight snatch. She tried to keep her moans down as to not wake up Chris, that was a mere inches away. Checking on him to see if he would wake up or not, she kept her eyes on him as she pleasured herself. She continued to rub her lips, her intimate spot now dampened with burning desire and considered the fact that he was indeed spying on her before and enjoying the show. She remembered the bulge formed in his pants and wondered just how badly she really affected him. Did he really want to fuck her as badly as she wanted to get fucked by Ryu? If she made a move.. would he have gone for it? Right now desire has clouded her mind, and the only thing she could think about was about the moment Chris was spying on her, and the many things that could have happened then and there. Images of her inviting him over and having him finish the job for her plagued her mind, thoughts of he ever had a girlfriend before, and if he'd a good a fuck as how she'd always imagined Ryu to be. As celibate as Ryu was, in Sakura's mind, he was just too cool and awesome to be a virgin, so she never saw him as such. Suddenly she stopped, getting her hands away from her wetness and sat up. The curiosity was nagging at her, eating away at her as was her own burning wet pussy. She took a look at Chris and slowly got out of her sleeping bag, careful not to make a sound. She didn't know what she was going to do.. all she knew was that she had to see it. She never saw an actual guy's manhood before and decided a little peak couldn't hurt. Just a little peak she thought. She could just unzip his sleeping bag, see what he has, zip it back up and that would be the end of it. He'd never have to know. He never would know. And they'd continue to be good friends…. Too horny to think straight, she decided it had to be now or never and just had to go for it. No guy ever checked her out before and a chance like this might never come again.

Now completely out of her sleeping bag, she kneeled before Chris and slowly started to pull the bag's zipper down. Was it just her or was the zipper too loud? The look of innocence on the young man's sleeping face made her feel guilty about her actions, but she figured there was no backing out now. The zipper was halfway down when she decided she should test him first. If he woke up, she could just say she had to go to the bathroom and didn't want to go alone, which was true because the woods were creepy in the dark. She shook him a little and then waved a hand in front of his face, hoping she wouldn't wake him up. But there Chris layed, in deep slumber, making her sigh in relief and reassuring her to go further. She yanked the zipper all the way down and spread the sleeping bag apart, unveiling Chris' sleeping form. He still had his shirt on, but was now in his boxers, as she figured, though she was hoping he would be sleeping naked to make it easier for her. She didn't know wether to risk pulling down his boxers or not, since that would wake him up, but she couldn't take her eyes off the front of his boxers, noticing the shape of his manhood laying dormant. Blushing deeply, she could feel herself getting wetter as she nervously reached out to touch him. At first contact she quickly pulled her hand away, checking if the boy had awaken or not. Seeing he was still as deep asleep as he was before, she finally reached out and set her hand on him. She sighed nervously as she stroked the length of the boy, roughly the size of her hand, blushing redder than she ever had in her life as her entire body temperature rose, getting the first feel of manhood in her hand. She reached down to the face and felt for his testicles, being amazed at everything she felt. She was eager to actually see his shaft with her own eyes rather than just feel it under his boxers but she was too nervous to do anything else. Suddenly she gasped as she felt him harden due to her attentions. She didn't think a guy could get aroused while asleep, but her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his manhood not only harden but also lengthen a bit until it exceeded what she could hold in her hand. Not only that but it was sticking upwards, poking through the fabric of his boxers. Sakura could only stare, seeing how bigger the bulge seemed now in his looser boxers, than in his tighter more restricting jeans. His shaft was poking near the hole in the front of the boxers, but still concealed, and she saw this as a chance to actually see it. She gulped and decided this was what she really wanted, and shoved the material out of the way, giving room for his cock to rise freely into the nightly air.

Sakura froze and could do little more than stare at Chris' partially exposed manhood. Her nervous shaking hand reached out to take it, getting a feel for how hard and firm he was now, feeling how her tightness was now dripping wet with desire stronger than she ever felt before. She slowly started to stroke it, wondering if this is what he would have wanted her to do to him, or if Ryu would have wanted this. Amazed by his size she wondered how all of that could have ever fit inside her, and she was sure Ryu would have been even bigger than that. Continuing to stroke it, she felt the need to do something else. She remembered girls in the school bathroom whispering about how they'd suck off their boyfriends and how much they like that sort of thing. She even heard a rumor about some guy that left a girl because she wouldn't do that, and he ended up with a girl that did. Staring at the object she was so firmly holding, she wondered if she would ever dare to even put that in her mouth. But what if someday she would be involved with Ryu and he asked her to do that with him? Would she ruin any chance as a good lover if she didn't know how to do that? Such sexual inquiries were still pretty much a mystery to her, a girl who devoted her short life to fighting and being just like her idol to really think about boys and dating, and until now never really had a boy consider her attractive. She decided she should give it a little try, since Chris was asleep anyway noone would have to know if she did it wrong anyway. Plus the thought of doing a real sexual act was turning her on in ways she never felt before.

She slowly bent over, lowering her face towards the object of her desire and slowly licked the head. She quickly pulled back and looked back at the boy, still as sound asleep as before. She wondered how anyone could be such a sound sleeper, but was thankful for that. The taste wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, and she moved in to lick him again. Not really knowing what to do, she just licked the head a lot and then started to lick all over the length of it. Suddenly, she'd freeze as she heard a moan escape from Chris. "SHIT!" she thought, "Now how the fuck am I gonna explain—" looking up she notice that he was still asleep. She continued to stroke him, rubbing her fingers against the head, hearing him let out small moans in sleep. "He's enjoying this…. I guess I'm doing this right… I wonder if he's dreaming of fucking me right now…" she smirked and lowered her head, now taking some of his shaft in her mouth and starting to suck on his head, like she heard so many girls talk about before. As she worked on him, Chris would stutter and shake a bit, though he wouldn't wake up, as he'd release small moans of pleasure. This only made Sakura feel good about herself and encourage her to go on. "Keep on sleeping Chris.. you big idol Sakura is gonna make you feel real good…" she thought too herself, too far gone in her aroused thoughts to stop herself as she tried to suck down on the full length of his shaft. She could only fit most of it in her mouth but figured that was good enough as the harder she sucked, the louder he would moan. She wanted to finger herself so badly, but she didn't want to do anything to change her position as she kept both hands on his legs, sucking away at his hardened shaft.

Chris fidgeted and moved in his sleep, this unknown pleasure hitting him hard as he'd suddenly wake up and realize this was something that was actually happening. Feeling himself being inside someone's warm mouth, being sucked on hard, his sleeping bag unzipped wide open with the cold air breezing over him, someone's hands gripping his legs, he was scared and surprised. He looked down and couldn't believe his eyes. Sakura was on her hands and knees, sucking on him as hard as she possibly could. She seemed too distracted in her labor to notice he was awake, so he layed his head back and closed his eyes again, unable to stop moaning from the pleasure she forced out of him. He didn't know what was going on, or how this happened, but Sakura Kasugano, the Street Fighter herself was actually sucking him off for some reason or another. Her lips slurping harshly on his length and her tongue swirling around his head felt so good, he didn't want her to know he was awake because she might get scared off and stop. He fought the temptation to reach down and grab her head and fought even harder to stay still as intense pleasure hit him violently with every slurp she'd give him. He decided to play a little with this situation and see what would happen, so he lowly moaned out "Sakura….."

Sakura froze as he heard her name. Did he wake up? Now what? She looked up at him and saw that he was still asleep, or so she thought. She smirked a little to herself, "So you are dreaming of me… aren't you..? You're lovin this aren't you..?" Eager to hear more of what he might say, she went back to sucking on him, stroking him as fast as she can. Chris would take advantage of him being supposedly asleep and would say "Oh yeah… Sakura… I want you so bad…. Suck it harder…. Oh man.. I want to fuck you so badly.. you're so sexy…" amongst his moans. Sakura would only blush deeper as she heard all of that, never having been called sexy before, and never ever having anyone admit to 'wanting' her in that sort of way. She almost felt bad this all had to be a secret and she'd have to play innocent when he'd wake up in the morning. Suddenly Chris could no longer fight off the intensity of the immense pleasure the girl was giving him and she would be surprised as a sudden stream of strange tasting thick fluid would shoot into her mouth and down her throat. A loud grunt of raw pleasure would escape him, shaking him violently as he felt how his sudden climax filled the startled schoolgirl's mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly jerked her head back, slipping his prick out of her mouth and turning her face to the side to spit. She coughed on the odd tasting liquid and spat again, realizing that this was the man's cum she had swallowed. Chris could no longer keep up his sleeping act and sat up, panting and breathing hard, trying to regain his composure after such a rough orgasm. Sakura looked up to see him and froze. "SHIT! I'm in for it now!" Chris was dumbfounded by all this as he looked down at the wide-eyed schoolgirl, and could find nothing better to say than "Sakura…. Why did you…?" She didn't know what to say. Stuttering, all she could muster was "I'm sorry Chris.. I… I…." How the hell could she explain why she decided to suck him off in his sleep? All she could think about is how she just ruined what could have been a good friendship, and the answers she needed weren't coming to her mouth. "I'm… I'm sorry Chris.. I just… I uhh…." Chris, now having regained his senses only smiled, "It's alright Sakura… you don't have to explain anything…. If it's alright.. I want to return the favor…" She blushed deeply as her eyes widened again. Did she hear correctly? Chris suddenly took hold of her and gently pushed her on her back and started to spread her legs.

Sakura was frightened and shocked with disbelief. "Chris! Wh-what are you doing..! No! Please don't!" she pleased as Chris reached under her skirt and yanked her soaked panties out from under her. Sakura was scared out of her mind, not knowing what to do. She felt as he raised her skirt, exposing her most intimate spot to the nightly air, wet with burning desperate desire. "Oh shit! Now you've done it Sakura!" she thought to herself, "You got him thinking you're some kind of vulgar woman and he's gonna rape you!" Chris hungrily admired the view, finally seeing her tight snatch in all her glory, feeling himself harden in dark desire. He lowered his head to get a closer look as the girl squirmed in fear. "No Chris! Don't! I'm still a virgin! Please!" She could have easily kicked the crap out of him, but her body layed limp in both fear and the curious desire to know what was going to happen. Her body ached for pleasure, so much of her wanted to run away as it also wanted to just lay limp and let him have his way with her and see what it would feel like. Suddenly she'd close her eyes and gasp as she felt Chris' warm tongue stroke her tender wet lips. The feeling made her body tingle and shiver as she'd look down at him. "Ahh…? Chris.. wha…what are you doing…?" Chris held on tightly to her legs as he continued to tease her wetness with his nice warm tongue. He understood her fear, but he had no intention of raping her, all he wanted was to pleasure her the same way she did to him. Sakura gasped and moaned with his every movement upon her sensitive opening, feeling her nipples grow erect and bulge from her blouse. She had never felt something so pleasureable before. It felt even better than any time she ever pleased herself. "Ohhh…. Mmm… that feels so good…" she'd hear herself say, not knowing if it was good to encourage the boy or not. She'd suddenly close her eyes again and shiver roughly in delight as she'd feel his tongue slip itself inside her. Gripping onto the grass, she'd lay there, legs spread as Chris would hungrily lash his tongue in and out of her tight channel, tasting every inch of her wetness.

Sakura moaned in lustful bliss as her new fan was vigorously tasting her needy snatch. She couldn't help but take hold of the back of his head, pushing him deeper between her legs, wanting to feel even more of this incredible pleasure. She'd let out a loud moan as she felt him reach her most sensitive spot, "Aaaghhh! Oh yes! Right there…! Please… right there…!" she'd plead as Chris would gladly lap up her hidden pleasure spot. Her heart beating like crazy, she'd shiver in raw desire as she'd feel her climax coming, faster than she ever experienced. Chris felt how her vaginal muscles were tightening around his tongue and would lash out as fast and hard as he can to her sensitive spot, eager to hear her summit. Everything would seem to hit the schoolgirl at once as she'd buck her hips violently against Chris' face, letting out a violent moan of exctasy as the roughest orgasm she ever had washed upon her with no mercy. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Chris would feel her juices spill out on his tongue and would continue to lap them up. She'd buck her hips a few more times and then lay limp letting the wave pass her by, moaning raggedly as the first to ever taste her was now licking her clean. Chris would sit up, wiping his mouth from her fluids and look at her, not knowing where they'd go from this point. Sakura could only look up at him, panting hard as she still rejoiced in her recent climax.

"Sakura…" he said, "I… I'm sorry if I seemed kinda forceful back there… It's just… I wanted to do the same to you that you did to me… I've been wanting to do this since I saw you this afternoon…" Sakura closed her eyes, already guessing he saw her before and now confirming this to be true, "You… you saw me fingering myself.. didn't you…?" Chris blushed and nodded, "Yes… but I didn't mean to… I was wandering alone when I heard you… I didn't expect to find you… um…" She'd interrupt his apparent apology, "It's ok… It's not like you could have known…" She swallowed hard as she bravely asked the following question, "Chris…. Have you ever….. have you ever had sex before…?" He'd blink, blushing deeper, a Street Fighter he always admired, and secretly lusted for, had not only taken him in her mouth, but was now asking this kind of question. He always had a thing for Chun Li and Rose, but he's been wanting to fuck her since the first time he saw her fight in the Alpha Tournament. "Yeah… a couple of times…" he'd admit, having remembered a few past encounters on his travels. Sakura was in deep thought as she hard this. She had never felt such an intense bout of pleasure before, and even though she was satisfied, she still hungered for more. Still a virgin, she still had a feeling that actual sex had to be even better than this.. it just had to be, the way the girls talked about it at school. Her desired had taken control of her better judgement, she didn't care what would happen in the morning after. She had to know now. "Chris…" she'd nervously say, breaking the silence between them. "I…. I.. I want you to fuck me…" "Wh… what..?" he'd nervously ask, not believing he actually heard what he thought she said. "Please Chris.. I want to know what it's like…. Take me… Fuck me now…. Please…"

Chris wanted to ask if she was sure of this, but he was also too aroused to think straight, wanting her very badly. This was Sakura Kasugano, the Street Fighter herself, actually asking him to take her right then and there. A chance like this might never come again. He'd answer her request by leaning in to kiss her lips gently. Sakura's heart started beating crazily and everything seemed to burn around her, as the second their lips met, she'd wrap her arms around him kissing back with lustful vigor. Finally having been kissed by a man, everything felt so right for Sakura, as they'd embrace in passionate liplock, running their hands all over each other wildly. Chris loved the taste of her sweet cherry lips, breathing hard in desire as he'd rub her back with their every kiss. Feeling more secure now, she'd reach downwards to take hold of his shaft, loving how it felt in her hand and started stroking it roughly, making him moan through her lips. Hardening in her grasp, Chris would reach down for her breasts, grasping them tightly as they still hid under her blouse. She's let out small moans as she felt her breasts being handled, her nipples fully erect by now as he'd hastingly raise up her school uniform, quickly followed by her red blouse, exposing her bra to his hungry eyes. Her breasts were a small delicious pair, perfectly matching her petite figure, surprisingly perky and firm from her steady training, roughly the size of a twin pair of peaches. She'd let go of his shaft, blushing as she layed half naked before the anxious eyes of her fan. In flash, her chest would be set free upon the nightly air as Chris would fling her bra to the side, making the girl eager to be touched. Taking in the full beauty of her topless form, he'd waste no time in grabbing them, admiring their firmness in his hands as he'd lower down to tease her nipples with his tongue. The schoolgirl would let out a gasply moan as his tongue sent shivers throughout her entire body. He'd continue to play with her sensitive nipples with his tongue and fingers before he'd start to suck on them. "oooooooooohhh!" she'd exclaim, reeling her head back as burning pleasure coursed through her veins, the new sensations making her push him amongst her breasts, "That feels so good Chris… don't stop…" He'd only suck on her nipples harder, forcing intense moans of lustful bliss from his new lover, every sound she makes being music to his ears. He'd switch from one nipple to the other, making sure they'd get equal attention as he'd make her squeal with delight with his every move. Sakura felt in heaven, any time she played with herself just couldn't compare to the intensity she was feeling now. She shuddered with delight as she felt his hands slip down between her legs, stroking her intimate spot again. "Aghhh…. Oh yes…. Everything you do to me makes me feel so good…." She'd let out a loud squeal of surprise and joy as she'd feel his fingers plunge into her, slowly stroking her tight opening. She'd grip tightly onto him, letting him play with her pussy, letting out louder moans as her wet lips would grip onto his fingers every time they slipped out of her. His fingers were a thicker than hers, his rythym was different than she used on herself, this made everything feel even more amazing than when she did this herself. Chris kissed her lustfully, getting harder as he'd feel just how tight she really was, barely able to fit 2 of fingers inside her and eager to feel himself within her. She'd gasp as she'd feel him yank his fingers out of her suddenly. Both of them panting from the fever of passion that hit them, he'd start to set her on her back and yank down her skirt, leaving her completely naked in front of him. The sight of her small tight snatch, completely shaven and boiling hot with liquid desire was too much to resist, making him take off his clothes as quickly as possible. Sakura gulped silently as she'd admire the fully naked body of the man that was about to take her innocence, mainly staring at his fully hardened shaft, eager to have it inside her like she so often dreamed. A bit nervous, she knew this was finally the moment she was so anxious for.

Chris told hold of her legs, keeping them spread as he'd maneuver his shaft near her tight virgin entrance. Forcing the head past her lips, he'd let out a small grunt as he'd see just how tight she really was. Sakura gripped onto the grass beneathe her and grit her teeth as she'd feel herself stretched wider than she ever had before. Her small opening made way for him as Chris would inch his shaft inside her, using her wetness and cum to make it easier for him to move in. She'd pant and moan feeling herself get completely filled by his enlarged shaft, and then cry in sudden pain as her last trace of innocence was snapped by the intrusion. "Ahhhh! Th-that hurt…!" Chris would hold her tightly, giving her time to adjust to his size within her, as well as giving himself time to adjust to how tightly she was clamping down on him, "It's ok… it won't hurt anymore after tonight…" He'd kiss her gently on the lips as he began to slowly move in and out of her, making her moan lightly as the intense feeling would flare up inside her. "aahhh… Ahhhh!" she'd cry out, gripping tightly onto his back, wrapping her legs around him as he'd begin to pump faster inside her. The virginal pain lingered, but was quickly getting phased out by the new feeling of lustful joy that seemed to hit her everywhere at once with his every thrust. Her body wanted more, she demanded more, as she'd begin to buck her hips against him, trying to match his pace, finding this to be even more pleasurable. Chris would moan raggedly, slamming his hips against her, loving the look of her lust-crazed eyes, her blushing face as she'd moan wildly, the sight of her breasts bouncing with the beat of his thrusts. He never thought he'd ever see his favorite Street Fighter that way. The way she felt was unbelievable, her small snatch was so incredibly tight, as if she were yanking back at him every time he was pulling out, yet she was so wet with desire, it was so easy to slip back into her.

"Agghhh! You feel so good Sakura! Aaghhh!" Chris would utter as he'd continued to wail away at the needy schoolgirl. "Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! It feels so good!" Sakura would only cry out in wild passionate bliss, thrusting back at him as hard as she could as the savage pleasure would wash over her entire body with their every move. The lovers would thrash away at each other, their sounds of exctasy echoing across the darkened woods, breaking the silence of the cool breezy night. "Aghhh! Uggghhhh! Nggghhh! Oh Kami! OH KAMI!" Sakura would hear herself yell, feeling the amazing new sensations soaring through new heights within her. Chris lost all sense of self-restraint, slamming away at her with dark lustful desire, sliding her up and down the grassy grounds beneathe them. Moaning and a bit dizzy from all the heavy breathing, Sakura would lose her rythym and eventually let her hips and legs lay limp, only using her strength in her arms, clinging onto him for dear life as she now layed at the mercy of her lover's viscious thrusts. She'd pant and moan louder, feeling herself about to hit her summit, already feeling that it will be bigger than any she'd ever had before. Chris also felt himself on the brink of losing control, as he forced himself to make this passionate romp last as long as he could.

Sakura would dig her nails into her lover's back as she'd suddenly tighten up and buck her hips as a violent burst of pleasure would rack her entire body, forcing a violent cry from her lips as she came, "AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The feel of her already tight snatch suddenly clamping down on him even harder than before, spilling her warm juices all over his manhood was too much for him as he'd also experience a violent release, squirting hard within her. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAKURAAAAAAA!" he'd yell as his climax would shake her as roughly as it shook him. They'd lay there, panting hard as they'd let their waves pass, holding onto each other desperately. When they finally calmed down, the question remained as to what they would do now, and where they would go from here. Sakura liked Chris so much, she didn't want him to be one of those guy that just disappeared after doing the girl. "Chris…?" she'd break the silence with the sound of his name. "Yeah….?" He'd tiredly answer, still trying to breathe normally. "Will I … will I ever see you again…? I mean… after this… after tonight… Can we do this again sometime..?" Chris smiled a bit, "Of course.. if you really want to… well, we both go to same school.. maybe we'll get some of the same classes…" She smiled and remembered that was true. Chris would add, "And um…. Well… I was kinda hoping…. That after all this…Maybe we'd be… close friends… you know, if you want…" Sakura blushed, it sounded like he also didn't want this to just be 'one of those things'. "You mean…. Like a boyfriend..?" Chris blushed and averted his eyes from hers a bit in case she was to refuse, "Um… if you'll take me… I know I'm not a fighter like you.. but I can always root for you.. and we can travel together so you can never be alone when you tour the world…." Sakura smiled a bit admitting, "I um.. never really had a boyfriend before… you'd really want someone like me as a girlfriend..?" Chris smirked a bit, "After tonight, hell yeah.." She giggled a bit at his perverted answer. "And um.. I really like you Sakura.." She blushed and asked, "You… really like me..?" Chris nodded, "Yeah…. A lot.. I really got to know you today… you know… when we were hiking and talking together… and I really like the kind of person that you are…" "I really like you too Chris… I… I'd love to be your girlfried… it'll be nice to know a guy that doesn't wanna beat me up in a tournament for once. Does this mean that we'll be holding hands and going out together and making out in public?" Chris laughed a bit at her cute little question, and held her close, "Any time you want, Sakura… Well it's decided then, I'll be your boyfriend and you'll be my girlfriend.. but before we start going out and stuff.. let's get some sleep.. we got a long walk up ahead…" She agreed as she cuddled close with him.

She never had a boyfriend before, nor has anyone ever wanted to fill that role. But with someone as nice as Chris, the idea of being involved with someone didn't sound so bad. By now her dreams of someday being Mrs. Ryu layed forgotten as she found someone admired and idolized her for once. As they set up their sleeping bags for some much needed rest, thoughts of what lied ahead for them would hover above them. Soon they'd be fast asleep, their bags laying right next to each other as silence once again filled the air. Only the woods would know that happened that night, and only the nightly air would know what would lie in store for them.

THE END


End file.
